1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a light operated technique, particularly to a process method for system login in light-operated manner, a light-operated electronic equipment and a mobile electronic device for controlling an electronic equipment with light that use light signal to control status and operation manner of electronic product.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As the advanced mobile communication technologies developed, mobile phone and wearable device are almost to have one, and because the development of electronic technology, mobile electronic device, mobile phones and wearable device are no longer just a device to provide communication between people, such as the current prevalence of smart phones and wearable device (ex. smart watch), its function is quite powerful, already have as laptops and cameras and other electronic products provided by function, therefore, by the majority of consumers.
In response to the popularity of smart phone, the market for software developers are also constantly developing various functional service phone application software. However, the existing smart device application software App is also multi-functional services are limited to the operation of the mobile terminal, such as query the traffic information, instant messaging or financial processing application software, etc., but has not yet appeared by mobile electronic device (ex. smart phone or wearable device) to control or interaction with their external electronic devices actuation.
Based on the above issues, how to use the mobile electronic device to control the portable electronic device for its external action or its external electronic devices to interactive control, thereby expanding mobile electronic device add-on application for the Belongs to the technical field of the professionals urgent need to solve the problem.